Mobile devices are a fundamental part of most peoples' lives, and they are used for working, playing, studying, researching and more. Unfortunately, mobile devices have a limited amount of physical storage (internal memory and memory cards). When free space is required, managing, prioritizing and taking actions on storing different kind of files is a time consuming task for users and it also consumes resources from the mobile devices, such as battery and bandwidth (if it is required to store data remotely). Often, the type of data required will depend on where users are, what day of the week it is, the user's schedule and other variables.
While remote storage facilities or network provisioning platforms, such as cloud platforms, provide flexibility, failing to properly manage data between the device storage and the remote storage leads to cases where the mobile device does not have enough space for the necessary data when needed. Instead, the device may be loaded with a lot of low priority information at a time when more important data is required. Identifying and downloading the necessary information from remote storage can be both confusing and time consuming.